Nicktoons Unite: Battle for Children
by SOLmaster
Summary: Parody of FF7: Advent Children, Nicktoons Unite style. A disease has been spreading around Dimmsdale and being mostly caught by children. Now the Nicktoons must now find the cure for this disease while their enemies want to gain control of it. R
1. Part 1

_Here is a new Nicktoons Unite Parody I wrote which is a spoof of the movie Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. The plot for this story can be found on my profile with the other Nicktoons Unite Parodies, and this story will have multiple parts instead of just two_

_Now please enjoy the first part of my Nicktoons Unite Parody called Nicktoons Unite: Battle for Children._

**Nicktoons Unite: Battle for Children**

Part 1

In a dark lair, there was a long round table with no one sitting at it except for one figure sitting at the end with the chair turned back. Then another figure came through the door, and came into the light, revealing it was the head pixie, HP.

"I am here to report that everything is set up as it should." HP spoke.

The chair turned around revealing Anti-Cosmo. "Excellent." He said. "Now our plans will succeed as planned!"

"Not likely." HP said in a dull tone. "There's still a chance we can be foiled by five multi-dimensional heroes made up of a nineteen-year-old, two fourteen-year-olds, and two ten-year-olds." Then he took out his cell phone and opened it which showed a picture of the Nicktoons, "Who are a sponge, a teenage ghost, an apprentice shaman, a boy genius, and a kid with fairies."

"Of course." Anti-Cosmo remembered. "The Nicktoons always foil a devilishly evil plot when given the chance." Then he smirked. "No matter. Because the dreaded symptom about, and according to my reliable sources, two of them seem to have come down with it."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Dimmsdale, Chet Ubetcha was out in the streets standing in front of a camera. "This is Chet Ubetcha with breaking news on the latest symptoms this reporter has not yet seen. An uncommon disease has been spreading throughout the air and being caught by children. Properly titled, 'The Un-Common Cold'."

In a bedroom it shows a boy with a red nose and dark circles under his eyes, looking sick. Then he sneezes, causing a magic sparkle around him and the glass in the window to shatter.

Chet continued, "So far there has been no cure found for this disease, and it is strongly advised for everyone, especially children, to remain indoors and quarantined at all times."

It is revealed that Jimmy, Tak, and Wanda are watching the news report on television in Timmy's room.

"This is terrible!" Wanda cried.

"I know." Jimmy agreed. "This disease is spreading like the Bubonic Plague."

"It's just too bad one of us had to come down with it." Tak said as they turn to Timmy, who is in bed with the disease as well with Cosmo, Poof, and Dani standing by him concerned.

Then SpongeBob came up to him, holding a bowl. "Here, Timmy. I made you some nice warm soup to make you feel better."

"Thanks dude." Timmy said with a congested tone as he took the soup. But then he sneezes causing a magic sparkle around the soup as it flies on top of SpongeBob.

SpongeBob's body absorbed the soup, but he just smiled as he said, "Mmm, chicken flavored."

"This is no ordinary cold." Dani mentioned.

"You think?" Timmy said bitterly as he blew his nose into a tissue.

"Do you guys know anything about this?" Tak asked Cosmo and Wanda.

"Well…there is a chance we do." Wanda said as she poofs up a book and starts reading it. "This is a rare disease that has been around for ages. It's called, 'Fairy Influenza'."

"'Fairy Influenza'?" Timmy questioned.

Wanda continued, "It says that it's a dangerous disease that can only be caught by humans, and it causes destruction to anything."

SpongeBob gasped in fear. "Where did such a horrible disease like that come from?"

Wanda explained, "It says that the source of this disease was never found, and that the cure for it is unknown."

"What?!" Timmy asked in shock as he coughed. "You mean I can't get rid of this Fairy Influenza?"

"And neither can any other kids apparently." Dani added. "So, only humans can get Fairy Influenza?"

"That's right." Wanda answered. "Any human can come down with it. But the disease is most effective to children."

Jimmy looked like he understood, "So, what you're saying is, Fairy Influenza is more effective to kids because their white blood cells aren't strong enough to fight against the disease within their bodies?"

"I don't know what you just said." Cosmo said. "But if that means you kids have more of a chance of catching it, then yes!"

Jimmy and Danielle look at Timmy, and then they both take one step back away from him.

"We should let Danny know what this disease really is." Tak mentioned. "Where is he anyway?"

"He said he had something to do…again." Jimmy answered. Then he took out his recaller. "I better call him and give him the details. I just hope I can reach him this time."

Jimmy takes out his recaller and starts calling Danny.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Fenton Works, Danny came out of Fenton Works, not really looking quite like himself. He held his forehead like he had a headache or something.

As he walked down the steps, Sam's voice called him, "Danny." He turned around as she said, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I just have to make a quick stop in Dimmsdale." Danny answered. "Timmy's come down with something and I gotta go check on him."

"Danny, something else has been going on with you lately." Sam mentioned as she took out her cell phone. "You've been barely answering your phone and recaller for the past few days."

Danny sniffed for some reason and replied, "I know, babe. It's just been hard with that cold most the kids in Dimmsdale have been getting lately. There's something not right about it, and I've been kinda busy trying to find out what it is and how it can be cured."

"I know it seems suspicious." Sam said. "But it doesn't mean you can go acting all secretive about everything. Especially from me and our friends."

Danny got a guilty look and replied, "I'm sorry. I promise I'll tell you everything soon. Just let everyone know I'll be right back."

Then turned around and changed into ghost form, and then flew off leaving Sam looking concerned.

While Danny was flying in the air, he pushed a button on his recaller, and it made a portal appear in front of him as he flew into it.

* * *

On a hill outside of Dimmsdale, the Syndicate were standing on the hill as if they were on the lookout for something.

Vlad spoke to someone on a wrist communicator. "Our readings indicate that one of the children with Fairy Influenza should be at this spot in Dimmsdale. But there's no one out here."

"Of course there is." Anti-Cosmo said through the communicator. "He should be arriving at the spot any moment."

The communicator shut off, and then they spotted a glow down below, and they looked down to see Danny Phantom flying out of the portal.

"The only other one here is that ghost teenager, Danny Phantom." Calamitous mentioned.

"We can sneak and destroy him!" Crocker suggested. "And then it will be one less Nicktoon to stand in the way of our dominant plan."

"Excellent idea!" Calamitous agreed. "Let's dispose of him!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Danny was still flying to Dimmsdale, but he groaned as he kept on flying. "Man," Danny groaned as he shook his head. "I gotta keep my head clear until I can get there."

But then while Danny was flying straight, multiple pink ecto-beams shot at him, and he was barely able to dodge them all.

"Whoa!" Danny cried as he dodged. "Never saw that coming."

Then a bunch of lasers shot at him that he was able to dodge also. Danny turned around and spotted tank-like machine driving after him, and he was able to see that in the machine was Plankton and Crocker.

"I also never thought that I would be a victim of a high-speed chase." Danny said as he got a determined look and fired an ecto-beam at the tank, but it didn't do much damage.

Crocker laughed. "Nice try, ghost punk!"

Danny started to fly away as fast as he could from it until he spotted something coming from underneath the ground that caused him to stop. Danny got a surprised look when he saw a drill-like machine come up with Calamitous inside.

"Prepare to meet your end, Danny Phantom." Calamitous said as he swung the giant drill at Danny, who gasped as he quickly went intangible.

Danny then flew upward until he was shot in the back with an ecto-beam. Danny grunted in pain as he turned around and saw Vlad Plasmius. "Glad to see you became an outskirts cop too." Danny sarcastically remarked.

Vlad just replied with a smirk, "Foolish boy. You think it's you that we're after? We're just here for the victims of the dreaded Fairy Influenza."

"Fairy Influenza?" Danny questioned.

But before Vlad could say anything else, Danny screamed as he got shot with a laser that Crocker and Plankton shot at him. Danny grunted as he weakly looked down at Plankton and Crocker.

"We also know that two of you Nicktoons have it." Plankton told him. "And we have a pretty good idea which of you CHILDREN have it!"

Danny's eyes widen as he realized who it was he could've been talking about. "Oh no…NO!" He quickly put both his hands together and fired a large ghost ray at the tank, blowing the laser off it.

Then Danny flew off with Vlad angrily chasing after him. While Danny was flying, he quickly turned his back as he flew backwards with his right hand glowing green. Then he made Vlad glow green and stop, as Danny flung him to the ground with Ghost Manipulation. Danny smirked as he began flying forward again.

While Danny was flying, he looked down and spotted Calamitous still chasing after him in the drill. Calamitous fired small drill bullets at Danny, who dodged to the left, right, and upward. But then one of the bullets hit his left arm, cutting a piece of his suit, and making Danny fall to the ground as he held his arm where the cut was.

Calamitous began to drive up to Danny as he shouted, "You're finished, Phantom!"

Danny managed to get up and begin to charge up a ghost ray. "Luckily, I'm right-handed!" but before Danny can fire, he stopped and sneezed.

While Calamitous was laughing about to finish off Danny, he stopped when he noticed the controls suddenly sparking.

While Danny groaned from the sneeze, he noticed Calamitous' drill suddenly explode, firing Calamitous out of it.

"Whoa." Danny said as he sniffled and rubbed his nose. "Must've been a stroke of luck I guess." Then he flew off and started to think out loud. "I wonder what they could've meant by that Fairy Influenza thing." Then his eyes widen and he got a smirk. "But I think I know someone who can explain some of this."

* * *

At Fenton Works, the door of the Ghost Lab opens. Danielle came down followed by Jimmy, who was carrying Poof. Danielle ran in while Jimmy smiled at Poof as he said, "Well, Poof, just like your parents said, you're gonna have to hang with us while they take care of your brother."

"So you'll have to behave for your uncle today." Dani added.

Jimmy chuckled embarrassingly. "Right."

"Poof, poof!" Poof said as he flew away from Jimmy, and flew around the Ghost Lab until he went over to the table and noticed something. "Da-ny."

Jimmy came over to the table and picked up a piece of cloth. "Actually Poof, this is just a…well, I'm not really sure what it is."

Dani came over and looked at it. "That looks like Danny's snot rag."

"Ew!" Jimmy said disgusted as he quickly tossed it away.

Poof just giggled as he flew after it and caught it before it landed in the trash bin. "Danny, Danny!"

Jimmy just sighed in annoyance as he put on a rubber glove and walked over to the fairy baby. "Poof, you know putting your hands on someone else's tissue cloth can spread disease all throughout your body." He took the tissue away from Poof with the gloved hand, and was about to throw it away until he noticed a whole bunch of tissues in the trash bin.

Dani walked over and noticed Jimmy's expression. "Well, what's wrong?"

"Someone has been blowing their nose a lot down here." Jimmy noticed.

"Well, Timmy has been the only one of us who has been using up all the tissues lately." Dani mentioned.

"I'm not so sure. Someone else might've come down with Fairy Influenza also."

Dani tried to think. "Well, I don't have it. And neither do Jack or Maddie. And Jazz has been looking just fine to me."

Then Dani and Jimmy's eyes widen in shock as they come to a realization. Then Dani asked, "You don't think…"

Poof just smiled and grabbed the tissue out of Jimmy's hand as he flew away with it. "Da-ny!"

_It looks like Jimmy and Danielle have just discovered Danny's secret. But it also looks like Danny has just discovered something too. Please review and the next chapter will be posted soon._


	2. Part 2

_Now here's the next chapter of Nicktoons Unite: Battle for Children. Last time there has been a disease called Fairy Influenza going around which Timmy is one of the kids who caught it, and Jimmy, Dani, and Poof had discovered Danny has caught it as well. Now find out what will everyone do now in this chapter._

Part 2

At a large mansion in Dimmsdale, Danny Phantom phased inside. "Never thought I'd be seeing you by myself…Remy Buxapleanty."

Remy was sitting in a chair across the room. "Well, well, well…Danny Phantom. Turner has told me so much about you."

Suddenly, Remy's fairy godparent, Wandissimo, poofs above him. "Shall I get rid of him for you?" Wandissimo asked.

"Make it so." Remy answered.

Wandissimo waved his wand at Danny, and shot a blast at him. But Danny quickly went intangible. "You know magic doesn't have any effect on ghost." Danny mentioned.

"Then I shall take you out with my handsome muscles." Wandissimo said as he posed, having his shirt rip off and another one poof on.

Wandissimo charged at Danny, but Danny just turned intangible, and Wandissimo flew outside. "Hey!" Wandissimo shouted as Danny shuts the door behind him.

"Alright, Remy." Danny said as he turned to him. "I have a few questions and I need you to answer them."

"What questions could you possibly have for me?" Remy asked uninterested.

"I was just attacked by the Syndicate." Danny explained. "And they mentioned something about a Fairy Influenza."

"Fairy Influenza…"

"So you do know about it." Danny noticed.

"Know about it? I HAVE IT!" Remy yelled as he turned around, and Danny gasped to see he looked just like any other kid with Fairy Influenza did.

"Whoa." Danny said agape. "You look…"

"Like I have Fairy Influenza?" Remy snapped in a congested tone. "Of course I do." Then he sneezed, causing a nearby mirror to break.

"I was gonna say like you haven't slept or gotten some sunlight in while, but…" Danny said as he used his Ghost Manipulation to give Remy a box of tissues that were on a table nearby. "So, basically, you're sick?"

"Of course I'm sick, Phantom." Remy explained as he blew his nose. "Fairy Influenza is a disease that only humans can catch. It originates from fairies, but it is not known where it exactly comes from or how it can be cured."

Danny looked surprised, but then he got a frown. "Timmy has it too, along with a bunch of other kids in Dimmsdale as well."

"Really?" Remy asked as he smirked at Danny. "I can tell Turner's not the only one you know who has come down with it."

Danny's eyes widen in shock until he shook it off. "The Syndicate know about the disease. They also mentioned something about needing the victims of it."

"How should I know what they're planning?" Remy said bitterly as he blew his nose. "All you should know is that with this disease going around, someone could use it for evil."

Danny did some thinking about it until he sneezed and it caused a can of soda to fall on the ground and explode, squirting soda at Danny.

"Thanks for the notice." Danny said as he frowned and rubbed his nose. "I better get going." He turned intangible and flew up through the ceiling.

* * *

Back at Fenton Works, in the Ghost Lab, Poof was still flying around with Danny's tissue as he giggled while Jimmy and Dani were talking.

"I can't believe Danny never told us he had Fairy Influenza." Dani said disappointed.

"He probably didn't want us to worry." Jimmy said guessed. "Besides, he never did show any signs of having it."

"Why do you think he's been avoiding us all this time?" Dani snapped. "And he obviously did a good job of hiding it when he could!"

"Don't worry." Jimmy said calmly. "I can assure that when he gets back, we'll talk to him and get him to stop hiding his sickness from us."  
"You sure?"

Jimmy raised his hand and pledged, "Just so long as my name is James Isaac Neutron."

Dani smiled gratefully until she turned and gasped to see Vlad Plasmius phase down.

"Poof?" Poof wondered as he flew down next to Jimmy.

"Well, well, well." Vlad said as he smirked. "You're here just as I thought you would be."

"Forget it, Vlad!" Jimmy shouted. "Danny's not even here!"

"Foolish boy, I'm not even here for Daniel today." Vlad mentioned.

"No one else is even here!" Dani yelled.

"Well, that's a shame." Vlad sarcastically said. Then he got a smirk. "I suppose I should just have fun while I'm here."

Dani turned to Jimmy, and said, "You go hide while I take care of him."

"But why can't I help?" Jimmy asked.

"You have to keep an eye on Poof. Now go!"

Jimmy quickly obeyed and ran with Poof to hide behind a machine. Jimmy and Poof watched as Dani faced Vlad, and changed into Dani Phantom.

Dani started by running forward and jumping in the air as she kicked Vlad back. Then she tried punching him, but Vlad dodged and fired an ecto-beam at Dani. She quickly got up from the ground and fired a ghost ray at Vlad with both hands, knocking him back.

When Vlad was distracted from Dani's last hit, she quickly phased up from the ground and gave him a roundhouse kick, sending him back.

Vlad growled angrily as Dani came flying at him, but Vlad just grabbed her foot and swung her at a bunch a bunch of lab equipment on the table, and then threw her at the wall.

When Dani hit the wall, she actually landed on her feet, unhurt. Then Dani got a determined look, and kicked against the wall, coming straight at Vlad as she punched him back into the table next to the wall, having a shelf of stuff fall on top of him afterwards.

Dani stood on the floor as she smirked, and then she heard Poof call out, "Da-ny!" she turned around and saw Poof flying toward her as he giggled in delight with Jimmy following him.

They all smile until they heard a cell phone ring a couple of times. They looked around to see where it was coming from until they saw Vlad getting up.

He grunted as he picked up his cell phone and answered it. "Hello?" he listened to the person speak on the other end. "No, I am right here!" he snapped as the person speaks. "Fine! I'll bring the boy!"

Vlad hung up the cell phone, and then picked up a large table and threw it toward the kids. They gasp as Jimmy quickly grabs Poof, and Dani turns them intangible as the table misses them. But then Vlad quickly got between them and picked up Dani by her collar.

Dani struggled to get free as Vlad takes out a device. Then he shocks Dani with it as she screams in pain.

Then Vlad throws Dani on the ground as she falls unconscious and changes into human form. "Well, what do you know?" Vlad said as he smirked. "The Plasmius Maximus does work on you." Then he walked over to her with his hand glowing with energy. "Now to make sure you won't ever stand in my way."

But before Vlad could finish off Danielle, a ball of tissue was thrown at Vlad's head, stopping him. He turned and saw Jimmy wearing a rubber glove as he tossed balls of tissues at Vlad from the trash bin.

"Leave her alone, Vlad!" Jimmy yelled.

"Poof!" Poof also shouted.

When Vlad looked at Jimmy, he smirked and began to walk over to him. Jimmy glared and reached behind his back for his weapon. But then he remembered he left his backpack on the table. Jimmy quickly grabbed Poof, and began to back away as Vlad came closer.

"Danny?" Poof said in a scared tone as he still held the tissue he found before.

Dani opened her eyes a bit and saw what was happening. "NO!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Dimmsdale, Timmy came out of his house as he coughed a bit, still feeling sick with Fairy Influenza.

"I can't stay inside anymore with this cold!" Timmy complained.

"Hey Timmy." He turned around and spotted Chester, who had Fairy Influenza also. "You got the Un-Common Cold too, huh?"

"Mm hmm." Timmy nodded.

"You're not gonna believe it. They found a way to fix us."

Timmy looked surprised and relived. "Really?"

"Come on!" Chester said as he grabbed Timmy's arm and dragged him off.

They reach the middle of town where a truck with a sign that said, 'Cure for the Un-Common Cold' was picking up the kids who had Fairy Influenza. Two small strangers were by the truck holding up signs that read, 'Come get cured' and 'Cure the kids'. But the strangers were obviously Anti-Cosmo and HP wearing disguises.

Timmy smiled a bit. "It really is a cure."

* * *

Back at Fenton Works, Danny Fenton came down the stairs of the Ghost Lab, and started coughing a bit from his cold. "I never knew fairy diseases are so sick." But then he gasped when he noticed the Ghost Lab was a mess.

"What in…" then Danny gasped even more when he noticed Danielle on the floor unconscious. "Dani!"

He ran up to Dani and held her up. Dani opened her eyes a bit and saw Danny. "You're late." She said weakly.

"Dani, who did this?" Danny asked franticly. "What happened?" but then, he noticed the Plasmius Maximus on the floor next to him, and he picked it up recognizing it. "Plasmius." He sneered.

"He came…and he took Jimmy and Poof." Dani mentioned as she fell unconscious again.

Danny looked shocked until he remembered what Remy told him. "Oh no." but then he sneezed which caused the Plasmius Maximus to spark in his hand, and shock him as he screamed and fell unconscious next to Dani.

_It looks like Vlad has kidnapped Jimmy and Poof, and Anti-Cosmo and HP had taken the other infected kids, but what could they be planning with them? Please review and the next chapter will be posted soon._


	3. Part 3

_Here's the next part of Nicktoons Unite: Battle for Children. Last time, Vlad kidnapped Jimmy and Poof, and Timmy and the other children for a supposed cure. Find out what'll happen in this chapter._

Part 3

At night in Fenton Works, Danny was groaning in his sleep. But then he sneezed, causing an alarm clock to ring and fall off the shelf on top of Danny's head.

"Ow!" Danny cried as he sat up and held his head. But then he looked around and noticed he was in his room. "Huh? What happened?"

"Maybe you should answer that question." Danny recognized the voice and turned to see Sam.

"Sam." Danny said with a nervous look. "I…"

Sam just frowned and angrily said, "I would ask how you're feeling, but I already know that you're NOT feeling fine."

"What?" Danny asked, wondering what she meant.

"Danielle told us everything." Sam explained. "Why didn't you tell me you had Fairy Influenza?"

Danny didn't know how to answer. "Sam, I couldn't…"

"You couldn't?" Sam snapped. "Why did you have to keep it a secret from me and all our friends?"

"Sam, I didn't know what the disease was at the time." Danny explained. "I thought it was something that Timmy might've caught from Cosmo, Wanda, or Poof. But once I saw most of the kids in Dimmsdale getting it, and then I ended up catching it, I couldn't take the risk of you or anyone else catching it from me."

"That doesn't mean you can keep all of that a secret." Sam told him. "All of us have been worried about you, and if they're really is no way to cure you or Timmy of this disease, then we'll all just keep looking together until we find it."

Before Danny could say anything else, Tucker came in through the door. "Hey guys, I'm not interrupting something, am I?"

"Not right now you're not." Danny replied. "What's up?"

"Cosmo and Wanda called saying that Timmy's parents are worried that Timmy's gone missing." Tucker explained. "And they also said that Jimmy hasn't come back with Poof yet."

"Oh, that's right." Danny remembered. "Dani said that Vlad took Jimmy and Poof, and the Syndicate said that they needed the victims of Fairy Influenza. Remy also told me that this disease could also be used for evil, and now it's all starting to make sense."

"But what could the Syndicate be planning to do with all the kids who have Fairy Influenza?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Danny replied. "But something tells me they're not working at it alone."

Danny got out of bed and started to walk out until Tucker stood in his way. "Wait, man. You're still sick. Where could you be going?"

"I gotta rescue Timmy, Jimmy, Poof, and all the other kids." Danny responded. "With all of them sick with Fairy Influenza, who knows what the Syndicate can do with them."

"I don't know, Danny." Sam said as she came up to him. "They could be expecting you if they know you have Fairy Influenza too."

Danny took her hand and smiled. "Don't worry, babe. I've got a feeling they still don't know they're missing someone." He turned to Tucker, and asked, "Where'd they take 'em."

Tucker answered, "Someone mentioned that they saw a truck full of kids heading into the Amity Park Woods."

"Perfect." Danny nodded. But then he sneezed and the door slammed in his face. Danny opened it as he held his forehead and sniffled. "Wish me luck."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the dark forest of the Amity Park Woods, all the children were standing around, looking confused and scared. Timmy was also confused as well. "Something's not right. What's going on?"

Near a tree were Anti-Cosmo and the Syndicate, along with Jimmy, who was holding Poof.

Anti-Cosmo stared at Jimmy closely as he started to notice something. "This doesn't make any sense. This human child isn't infected with Fairy Influenza."

"You brought the wrong kid!" Crocker shouted at Vlad. "FAIRIES!!"

"It was you who told me to bring James here along with the rest of the children!" Vlad shouted back.

Then Anti-Cosmo got between them. "It is both of you blabbering idiots' fault!" he shouted. "I never said that Neutron was the one of the two Nicktoons who had Fairy Influenza!"

"What is going on here?" Jimmy asked. "What are planning with all the children who have Fairy Influenza?"

Anti-Cosmo got in front of Jimmy, and shouted, "That's for us to know, and for you to never find out!" then he turned to the Syndicate. "Watch him, and make sure he doesn't interfere."

While the children were still confused, they turn ahead of them to see HP. Timmy looked shocked. "HP?"

"Attention human children." HP called in monotone. "You are here because you all have been infected with a disease known as Fairy Influenza."

The kids looked even more confused, except Timmy who looked shocked. "The pixies know about Fairy Influenza?"

Then Anti-Cosmo comes and shouts, "That's right! And no doctor or medicine on earth can ever cure you!" all the children gasped in horror. "Until now!"

Timmy's eyes widen at what he said, and then Anti-Cosmo continued, "That's right, children! We have the cure for your Fairy Influenza!"

Then one kid asked, "Well, where is it?" then he coughed.

"Right here!" Anti-Cosmo answered as held up a bottle of red liquid.

Timmy's eyes widen as he recognized the liquid. "Magic Shock Potion?!"

"Listen here, children! This is the only known way to cure you of this wretched disease!"

"You're wrong!" Jimmy yelled, getting a glimpse pass the Syndicate.

"Jimmy?" Timmy said as he noticed him along with Poof.

Then Jimmy continued, "One sip of that stuff and they'll all literally be hiccupping a storm!"

"Wrong Neutron…" HP said. "So wrong."

"That's right, fool!" Anti-Cosmo said. "Apparently you haven't tried Anti-Magic Shock Potion!"

"Anti-Magic Shock Potion?" Jimmy questioned.

"Anti-Magic Shock Potion?" Timmy also questioned.

"Poof?" Poof also probably questioned.

HP made his cell phone beep and a bunch of bottles filled with Anti-Magic Shock Potion appeared in each of the kids' hand.

"Now drink, children!" Anti-Cosmo ordered. "Drink now if you ever want to be cured of this wretched disease!"

All the kids obeyed and drank the Anti-Magic Shock Potion. Except Timmy, who just stared at it unsure whether to drink it or not.

"Don't drink it, Timmy!" Jimmy warned as he tried to run to Timmy, only to be restrained by Vlad.

Timmy still didn't drink it as he wondered, "Anti-Cosmo, HP, and the Syndicate know all about the Fairy Influenza. They have Jimmy and Poof, so that must mean…"

But before Timmy could think any further, Anti-Cosmo shouted, "Drink it, Turner! This is the only known cure for it! That is unless you would rather live the rest of your life sneezing and coughing and feeling miserable!"

Then Timmy suddenly glared, and Jimmy gasped as he saw Timmy chug the whole potion down. After Timmy drank it, he dropped the bottle and covered his mouth, looking like he was about to gag. But then his eyes started glowing red and he started to feel absent-minded as he got a blue aura around him.

"Yes!" Anti-Cosmo shouted in triumph. "It is accomplished!"

Jimmy and Poof looked nervous as they watched all the other kids get the same reaction as Timmy after drinking the Anti-Magic Shock Potion.

"Yes…" HP just said dully. "Giving them the Anti-Magic Shock potion increases the magic virus within them, and causing them to release a destructive dangerous power."

"Someone could definitely use it for evil." Plankton said with a smirk.

"And that someone would definitely be us." Calamitous also said.

* * *

Meanwhile Danny Phantom was flying at fast speed through the Amity Park woods, trying to find the Syndicate along with Jimmy, Timmy, Poof, and the rest of the children.

"I hope I'm not too late." Danny muttered hopefully.

While Danny was flying, he was hit with a pink ecto-beam that knocked him to the ground.

Danny groaned as he tried to get back up, but then a dark poof came in front of him. "Ah, Danny Phantom. How wonderful it is to see you again."

Danny looked up and saw the Anti-Cosmo floating in front of him. "Anti-Cosmo?" he then saw HP appear next to Anti-Cosmo. "HP?" he then stood up with a confused look. "Wait a minute. Anti-Cosmo and HP…together?" then he saw the Calamitous, Plankton, Crocker, and Vlad walk out from the dark foggy woods into view. "…Along with the Syndicate? Okay. I don't know whether to make this an 'Ew' or a 'Yikes'."

"You are so ignorant, Daniel." Vlad just said. "You didn't think we wouldn't be expecting you, did we?"

"Look guys, I don't want any trouble." Danny said calmly. "I'm just here for the kids."

"If it is the children you're after, then we'll give them to you." Anti-Cosmo smirked as he snapped his fingers.

Then Danny heard shaking from the branches above the trees, and then to his surprise, all the kids with Fairy Influenza jump down from the trees and onto the ground in front of Danny.

Danny gasped in shock as he fell back to see they now had glowing red eyes and dark blue auras around them as they looked vicious. Danny kept backing away on the ground as the rest of the kids jumped down in front of him.

"Man, this is like something out of a horror movie." Danny said in fright.

"Fear it more, Phantom!" Anti-Cosmo shouted, "Because we now have control over this disease!"

Danny looked around and spotted Jimmy and Poof, who were trying to snap Timmy out of his trance.

Danny then stood up with a frown. "You guys are such horrible nannies."

"We'll remove you out of the way, Phantom." HP said. "And it'll only take one minute."

"Danny, watch out!" Jimmy quickly warned.

"Poof!" Poof called as he waved the tissue in the air.

Danny quickly turned around and saw Crocker aiming an ecto-weapon at him. Danny quickly dodged by jumping in the air as Crocker fired at him.

While Danny was in the air, he turned and saw Vlad in front of him firing an ecto-beam at him. Danny quickly put up a shield and blocked it. But then from behind, a ray from the ecto-weapon hit him as he grunted in pain. Then Vlad flew forward and punched Danny away, having him land in a tree.

When the Syndicate were about to deliver the final blow at Danny, a green glow appeared all around them, and they were all sent flying back into a bush. Then Danny appeared visible on the ground with his hands glowing green.

Danny sniffled as he said, "You might as well just let the kids go now."

"You're a fool, Daniel." Vlad said unable to move from Danny's Ghost Manipulation. "We have unlimited power from the children's disease. You can't defeat us."

Danny just replied, "Looks like I already have."

"Incorrect, Phantom." HP stated. "Watch and learn."

He took out his cell phone, and it beeped as it glowed, making a boy under the control of the powered Fairy Influenza glow and as he grunted. Then Vlad started glow as he got powered from him, and soon he was able to break free from Danny's Ghost Manipulation.

Danny was shocked as Vlad smirked and fired a powerful ecto-beam at Danny, knocking him hard into a tree, and causing his recaller to fall out of his pocket and into a nearby lake.

Danny grunted as he rose his head up and Vlad walked over to him. "You see, Daniel? With the power of Fairy Influenza, we are unstoppable."

"That's right!" Calamitous shouted. "Now finish him!"

Vlad started charging an ecto-beam up as Danny quietly said, "No…this can't…" then he felt a sneeze coming on. "Can't…ca…Ah-choo!"

Then a glow appeared around Danny, and Vlad stopped when he saw a tree about to fall on him, but he quickly went intangible to avoid it. "What?!" he wondered.

Then Danny stood up and sneezed again, causing lighting to strike Calamitous. Anti-Cosmo and HP were watching, and began to realize something.

"This can't possibly be!" Anti-Cosmo said in shock. "It would seem that the other Nicktoon with Fairy Influenza is none other than Danny Phantom!"

"It's amazing…" HP said in a non enthusiastic tone, "Yet somehow ironic."

When Crocker was about to shoot Danny with the ecto-weapon, Danny looked distracted and woozy as he sneezed again, causing the ghost weapon to explode in Crocker's hands.

"This is madness!" Plankton cried.

"I'll show you what madness is!" a voice called out.

Plankton turned and looked up to see someone standing on a high tree branch. It was someone wearing a loin cloth and a torn red cloak with a hood covering his face.

"What on earth is this?" Anti-Cosmo angrily asked.

Jimmy looked surprised, Poof smiled, and Danny just looked sick. Then the figure took out his staff and spun it around as he raises it up in the air and there was a blinding glow everywhere causing everyone to cover their eyes.

Once the glow was gone Calamitous looked around and noticed something or someone missing. "Hey, what happened to the ghost boy?"

HP turned and said, "And it would seem that Neutron and the baby are gone as well."

But then Anti-Cosmo just said, "Well, no matter. We don't need Danny Phantom to fit in with our plans anyway. We have plenty of power from the diseased children here, and it is now time to put phase four of our plan into action!"

_What could be next in Anti-Cosmo's plan, and who do you think could've saved Danny, Jimmy, and Poof? Soon the next chapter will be up. Now please review._


	4. Part 4

_Here's part 4 of Nicktoons Unite: Battle for Children. Last time, the villains powered up the kids with the disease, and when Danny was about to be defeated, someone saved him, Jimmy, and Poof. Now find out what they learn about the disease and if they can save everyone._

Part 4

Later on in the Amity Park forest, Danny Phantom was leaning down by the lake washing his face.

"Da-ny!" Poof said as he flew over to Danny, still holding the tissue he found earlier.

"Oh, thanks." Danny said as he took the tissue and used it to blow his nose.

Then Jimmy came over to him. "Danny, you look awful. I can't believe you actually caught Fairy Influenza, and I especially can't believe the fact that you kept it hidden from us."

"Yes, okay!" Danny snapped. "I have Fairy Influenza, I'm sick as a dog, and I didn't tell you or anyone else about it! Is that confession enough for you?!"

Then they hear chuckling, and they turn to see the cloaked figure that saved them. "Glad you finally got that off your chest, huh?"

Danny looked at him oddly. "Maybe you should take that thing off yourself instead…Tak."

He chuckled embarrassingly and took off his hood revealing that it IS Tak.

"Why are you wearing that thing anyway?" Jimmy asked him.

"It's just something Jibolba had lying around. I thought it looked pretty cool." Tak answered. "Perfect timing I found it and got here just in time to save you guys. But, I would've gotten here sooner if someone had answered their recaller."

Danny got a nervous look as he knew who he was talking about, and then he reached into his belt and noticed his recaller was gone. "Oh, dang it. It's gone."

Jimmy slapped his forehead. "Well, that's a problem. Mine is back in my bag. Tak, let me use yours."

"Uh…" Tak said nervously as he lifted up his cloak, indicating that he did not have it.

"You don't have your recaller?!" Jimmy snapped.

"None of that matters now." Danny said as Jimmy, Tak, and Poof turn to him. "Anti-Cosmo, HP, and the Syndicate are planning on using the kids with Fairy Influenza for something."

"Not to mention they gave them Anti-Magic Shock Potion that made the disease even more powerful and dangerous." Jimmy added.

"Poof." Poof peeped.

Then Tak said, "There's something suspicious about all this. All those guys are planning something evil with the disease and none of us even know where it came from."

"You do have a point, Tak." Jimmy said. "But Anti-Cosmo knows all about the disease and a way to increase it."

Danny sniffled and spoke in a congested tone, "Not to mention I get the worst of luck most of the time whenever I sneeze."

Tak's eyes suddenly widen when he realized something. "Wait! You just said you had horrible luck when you sneezed, right?"

"Yeah." Danny replied as he coughed.

"The same thing's been happening with Timmy and everyone else who's infected. They cause bad luck when they sneeze!"

Jimmy began to understand. "And so that bad luck doesn't draw from anywhere else except the anti-fairies."

"Which means…"

"Fairy Influenza originates from the anti-fairies!" Jimmy, Danny, and Tak all said in unison.

"Poof!" Poof assumingly finished.

"Wait!" Danny said a bit shocked. "You're both telling me that Timmy, a whole mess of kids, and I have a disease that came from anti-fairies?"

"That's pretty much what we're saying." Jimmy replied.

"Of course!" Danny said dumbfounded. "Anti-Cosmo must've spread the disease around so they can use its power to take over. That's what he and the Syndicate have been saying this whole time. That's what Remy was saying."

"We have to let the others know about this." Tak pointed out.

"You're right, Tak." Danny agreed. "You guys take Poof and go tell the others. I'm gonna head over to Dimmsdale and get Cosmo and Wanda to take me to Anti-Cosmo, HP, and the Syndicate."

"Danny, you're in no condition to fight alone." Jimmy mentioned. "You nearly got killed back there."

"I have to." Danny said as he sniffled and rubbed his nose. "Timmy's in trouble and I have to save him and everyone else from being used as tools for our enemies."

"But, I think this disease has caused you to forget something, Danny." Tak mentioned as he walked over to him. "We're a team. And no matter what happens and even if one of us is sick or in danger, we always work together to save the day. And we're not just a team…we're friends…and friends always help each other no matter what happens."

Danny lowered his head down and seemed to be taking Tak's words very seriously.

* * *

Meanwhile, Anti-Cosmo, HP, and the Syndicate were in Anti-Fairy World along with the children.

Vlad came up to Anti-Cosmo, and said, "All the children are in position."

"Excellent." Anti-Cosmo replied as he looked toward a black version of the Big Wand, and all the kids were standing next to it. "With the energy of Fairy Influenza powering the Anti-Big Wand, we can unleash the disease on every being in all the worlds, and with everyone sneezing bad luck, we can rule."

"Now activate the switch!" Calamitous ordered.

Then HP pulled the switch and the Anti-Big Wand began to glow darkly as the kids got a dark blue glow around then again that flowed into the Anti-Big Wand.

Dark clouds began to forming in the sky, and Calamitous was over by a machine. "The portals to the worlds are now opening, starting with Dimmsdale."

* * *

In Dimmsdale, the sky started to get dark and cloudy with lightning as the clouds started to swirl in the sky. Sam and Dani, who were in Dimmsdale, looking for Timmy, Poof, and the others stopped when they spotted what was happening.

Then Cosmo and Wanda poof above them as Wanda said, "Oh no, that's other worldly energy up there!"

"Really?" Cosmo asked. "I thought it was just bad weather."

"This is bad." Sam mentioned. "And without Danny, Jimmy, Timmy, Tak, or SpongeBob around, things are about to get worse."

"We have to get over there and find out what's causing this." Dani suggested as she changes into ghost form.

"Good idea." Wanda said as she waved her wand making her, Cosmo, Sam, and Dani disappear.

They then reappear in Anti-Fairy World, and they gasp when they see what's going on.

"Oh no," Sam gasped. "The kids!"

"The Syndicate!" Dani gasped also.

"HP!" Wanda gasped.

"The end of the world!" Cosmo gasped also until he stopped. "And Anti-Cosmo."

"I'll buy some time for now." Dani told Sam and the fairies. "You guys go try and help Timmy."

"You got it!" Cosmo and Wanda reply as they ran off with Sam.

Timmy was grunting in pain as the energy from the Fairy Influenza was being sucked out of him along with the rest of the kids. But then Sam ran up to Timmy, and bent down as she started shaking him by his shoulders.

"Timmy," Sam called. "You gotta snap out of it! We have to get you out of here!"

"Allies to the Nicktoons are trying to stop us now." HP pointed out. "How meaningless."

Vlad then pushed a button on his watch. "This should teach them not to interfere."

Then Dani stopped as a portal opened up and out of it came a giant red ghost monster that roared loudly. It then fired eyebeams as Dani quickly dodged.

"Timmy!" Sam yelled, still trying to wake Timmy up. "Snap out of it!"

But then she stopped when she saw the ghost monster coming toward them. It roared as its eyes began to glow about to fire at them, Sam screamed in fear as Dani quickly punched the monster, having its eyebeams barely miss them and hitting the Anti-Big Wand that almost crushed Sam and the kids.

"Oh great," Plankton said in disappointment. "Now that we can't collect anymore of that energy, now what are we supposed to do?"

"No matter." Anti-Cosmo said confidently as he pushed buttons on a giant ray gun. "We have gathered enough energy to take over."

Meanwhile, Timmy began to open his eyes and cough while he was lying on the ground. "Huh? What's going on?" Timmy wondered until he gasped to see all of the children on the ground unconscious "What happened?" but then he saw Sam laying next to him unconscious from the explosion. "Sam?"

When Sam wouldn't wake up, Timmy got a worried look. But then the ghost monster started to approach them from behind as it growled viciously. But when Timmy turned his head toward it, he had a furious look.

Then Timmy got up, wiped his nose, and screamed as he charged toward the ghost with his fist in the air. But Sam suddenly woke up and saw what was going on. "Timmy!"

But before Timmy could hit the ghost, a large bubble bomb hit the ghost and exploded, pushing the ghost back as it growled in pain.

Timmy got a surprised look when he saw SpongeBob land in front of him. "Ha!" SpongeBob cheered. "That'll teach you to try and take a bite of my friends!"

But the ghost monster just roared which caused SpongeBob to yelp in fear.

"Let's get out of here!" Sam yelled as she grabbed Timmy and SpongeBob, and ran away from the ghost.

When Timmy, SpongeBob, and Sam ran away from the ghost, a beam suddenly fired over their heads and hit the ghost monster. They gasp and turn around to see Tak holding out his glowing staff. "Sorry we were late." Tak said as he spun his staff around. "I forgot my recaller."

"Tak!" SpongeBob cried happily.

Then Jimmy ran over as he pulled his weapon out of his bag that he now had. "But we're here and prepared."

"Poof, poof!" Poof said happily as he flew above Jimmy.

"Jimmy!" Timmy shouted happily.

"Poof!" Cosmo and Wanda also cried happily.

Then Danny Phantom suddenly appeared with his arms crossed smiling. "And ready to kick some butt." He added.

"Danny!" Sam cried happily as she ran over and hugged him.

"It's about time you showed up." Danielle said.

"Yeah, you're not gonna believe what happened." SpongeBob told them.

But Danny interrupted, "Believe me, we know." But then he sneezed which caused a sign behind them to fall to the ground.

"Danny, you look a bit different." Wanda pointed out. "You didn't…"

"Lose weight, did you?" Cosmo guessed stupidly. "You did, did you?"

"Actually…" Danny corrected as he wiped his nose. "Lost a lot of mucus is more like it."

But then they heard a loud roaring sound from the ghost monster. "You sure you're well enough to fight?" Sam asked Danny.

"Of course I'm well." Danny answered. "I'm more than well now that I have ALL my friends to help."

"And if he's feeling well enough to fight, so am I!" Timmy shouted as he stood next to Danny.

"Perfect." Jimmy smiled. "I guess the Nicktoons are reunited."

"Reunited!" SpongeBob cheered with his fists in the air.

Then Jimmy turned to Sam, Dani, and the fairies. "Sam. You, Danielle, Cosmo, and Wanda take the rest of the kids and bring them back to Dimmsdale while the rest of us take care of the rest."

"Got it." Sam nodded as she, Danielle, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof run off.

"Well, I guess the rest really IS up to us." SpongeBob said.

"But like I said before," Tak said. "We're a team as well as best friends."

Danny continued, "And as long as we work together even if two of us have come down with a bad luck bug that may never be cured…"

Timmy sarcastically muttered, "That makes be better alright."

"We'll always help each other out no matter what." Then Danny put his hand out. "Now come on."

Then Timmy, SpongeBob, Tak, and Jimmy put their hands on top Danny's.

"Jimmy, if you'll please."

Jimmy cleared his throat before he said, "Nicktoons…Unite!"

_It looks like things are about to heat up. Who will win? Please review and the next chapter will be up soon._


	5. Part 5

_Now here's the last part of the Nicktoons Unite Parody. Find out who will win and if they'll be able to stop the Syndicate._

Part 5

Back at the ray machine that was charged with the power of Fairy Influenza, Anti-Cosmo laughed evilly as he said, "Yes! Minutes away until it's the end for all worlds as we know it. Can this be anymore-"

"Sickening?" Danny's voice interrupted. "Yes, it can."

They all stop and turn to see the Nicktoons standing up ahead.

"We know all about the disease and where it comes from." Jimmy told them.

"That it originally came from anti-fairies, and that you released it into Dimmsdale." Tak added.

"And that you evil bad guys infected all the poor innocent children including our friends so you can suck out its power from them and use it for your evil plans." SpongeBob added.

Danny sniffled as he said, "Which is a total waste of time anyway because we're gonna stop you."

"Yeah!" Timmy said until he coughed.

While Sam, Danielle, and the fairies were getting the kids through the portal to Dimmsdale, Poof turned around and spotted the Nicktoons as he smiled. "Poof, poof!" then he started flying toward them.

"Nice speech, Nicktoons." HP said. "But unfortunately, you're already too late."

The Nicktoons all looked shocked. "We're what?" Timmy asked.

"That's right, Nickboobs!" Anti-Cosmo said. "And if you thought two of you having the disease was bad enough, let's see how it is when you all have it."

Then he turned the ray gun around and fired it at the Nicktoons, who yelped as they all quickly dodged it.

Jimmy quickly got up, but didn't notice the ghost monster behind him. "Jimmy, watch it!" Danny warned as he quickly flew near Jimmy and punched the ghost away.

"Thanks Danny." Jimmy said as he smiled.

"No problem." Danny replied. "The real problem is that we got three things going on at once, and we gotta stop all of them."

"You're right, Danny." Jimmy said. "But I have a plan. Danny and SpongeBob take care of the ghost monster, Tak and Timmy take care of the Syndicate, while I stop Anti-Cosmo and HP, and shut down the machine."

"You got it!" SpongeBob replied as Danny nodded.

"We'll take care of it." Timmy and Tak said with determined looks.

"Then let's go!" Jimmy said as they all split up to where they were supposed to go.

* * *

Timmy and Tak ran over to the Syndicate with their weapons. "Alright guys. It's time to shut you all down!" Tak shouted as he aimed his staff at them.

"Actually, it is you who will be shut down." Calamitous said as he fired a laser at them through his weapon.

Timmy and Tak quickly dodged it as Timmy threw a star at Calamitous which knocked the laser out of his hand, and then Tak swept down and tripped his feet with his staff.

Then Vlad growled as he fired a ghost ray at Tak until Timmy threw a bunch of stars at him which nailed him by his clothes to the wall.

Timmy smirked until Plankton was about to sneak up behind him, but didn't notice Timmy about to sneeze. Then when he did, it caused a small block ton to fall on top of Plankton with Timmy not noticing.

* * *

Anti-Cosmo was floating by the machine that was charging with more power. But then he was suddenly blown away by a gust of wind, and Jimmy ran up to the machine.

"Okay…" Jimmy said to himself as he looked at the controls. "This should easy."

When Jimmy was about to push a button, HP's voice said, "I wouldn't if I were you, Neutron." Jimmy turned to HP as he said, "If any human were to touch the machine while it is filled with the power of Fairy Influenza, they'll become contaminated with it. Of course you're gonna become infected with it anyway, so what's the difference?"

"There is none." Jimmy replied as he aimed his weapon at HP. "I'll just have to find another way of shutting this machine down."

Then Anti-Cosmo floated down behind Jimmy. "And how to propose to do that, Neutron?"

Jimmy just glared his eyes back and forth between Anti-Cosmo and HP.

* * *

Meanwhile Danny and SpongeBob were still fighting the ghost monster. SpongeBob jumped on top of a building and jumped down below to the monster, diving his gloved fist into it.

Danny began to charge a ghost ray with both of his hands until he started to sneeze.

"Ah-Choo!" a glow formed around Danny that caused his eyebeams to accidentally fire and hit the ghost, knocking him back.

Danny chuckled. "And they say this disease came from anti-fairies." Then when he took out the Fenton thermos, he sneezed again causing the ground below to slid back, making Danny fall on the ground and drop the thermos. He groaned as he tried to sit up. "I take that back."

SpongeBob saw the Fenton Thermos roll by his feet, and he picked it up with a silly smile. "I'll do it!"

Then he picked up the thermos and it shot a beam at the ghost monster, sucking it into the thermos as he growled.

"Yay!" SpongeBob cheered as he jumped up. "Danny, we did it!"

Danny stood up as he held his head and weakly smiled. But then he heard familiar giggling. He turned around and spotted Poof flying in the air between two buildings. But right above him was Tak jumping from one building to the next, and Crocker trying to fire a cannon at him, all the shots were missing Tak, except Poof was unknowingly flying right toward the line of fire.

Danny gasped in fright. "Oh no." then he quickly flew at fast speed toward the fairy baby.

"Poof, poof!" Poof said as he flew right in the air just as Crocker fired another beam out of the cannon.

"Poof, no!" Danny cried as he kept flying toward him.

Poof turned around and noticed the beam flying right towards him, but then Danny suddenly flew right in front of Poof, and grabbed a hold of him just as the beam hit Danny in the back as he screamed in pain.

Then Danny fell unconscious as he fell to the ground with Poof, and they both landed in a pool of water. All four Nicktoons saw what happened, and gasped in shock.

* * *

In the pool of water where Danny and Poof landed, they both seemed to be underwater. But then the water got an odd magical glow around it, and Danny gasped as he came up to the surface with Poof.

"Are you alright, Poof?" Danny asked the fairy baby.

Poof just flew in the air and smiled. "Poof, poof, poof!"

Danny smiled in relief. "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

But then, Danny noticed the water sparkling with magic, and then Danny got a magical glow as well until it disappeared with his eyes no longer bloodshot and the dark circles under his eyes gone.

"Hey…I can breathe again." Danny said noticing his nose no longer stuffed up. "My head no longer hurts, and my cough is gone."

"Poof?" Poof wondered as he smiled at Danny.

"I think you're right." Danny said to Poof. "When you fell in here with me, some of your magic must've got caught in this regular old water, and it was enough to cure my Fairy Influenza."

"Poof!"

"Poof…I think you and me just found the cure for Fairy Influenza." Danny said before he smiled and inhaled a deep breath as he fell back on top of the water, happy to finally be cured of the disease.

"Danny!" Jimmy called as he, Timmy, SpongeBob, and Tak ran over to him in worry.

"Oh no!" SpongeBob cried when he saw Danny. "We're too late!"

Then Danny suddenly sat up and saw them. "Guys!"

Tak noticed Danny. "Hey, he's okay."

"Guys," Danny said as he got out of the pool. "I have a plan on how we can win."

"You do?" Jimmy asked. "But, how are we supposed to stop that machine that's powered by the Fairy Influenza?"

"That's part of my plan." Danny said until he grabbed SpongeBob and just threw him into the pool.

"Hey, what's up with that?" Timmy asked.

But then the water in the pool began to disappear, and SpongeBob got larger as he absorbed all the water in the pool.

"Wow," SpongeBob said in a gurgling voice as he was full of water. "This water actually feels tingly."

Then Danny grunted as he used his Ghost Manipulation to pick up SpongeBob and put him back on the ground with them. Danny took a deep breath and the turned to his friends. "Alright, I need all of you to listen carefully."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Syndicate were looking for the Nicktoons. "Where could they by hiding?" Calamitous wondered.

"Maybe those idiots finally gave up?" Plankton guessed with a smile.

"You guys may be idiots for thinking that." Danny's voice called out.

Then they turn to see Danny, Timmy, and Poof standing on a building.

"Of course they didn't." Plankton sarcastically said with a frown.

Vlad growled as he fired an ecto-beam at them, but Danny put up a shield that protected him, Timmy, and Poof.

"Nicktoons Unite!" Danny said as he flew off toward the bad guys.

Timmy turned to Poof and smiled. "Let's do this."

"Poof!" Poof smiled as he turned into a small purple laser gun for Timmy.

Crocker fired an ecto-weapon at Danny, who quickly dodged it. But then Timmy fired a magic laser at Crocker which turned his weapon into a butterfly. Then when Calamitous was about to sneak up behind Timmy, Timmy sneezed again which caused his weapon to accidentally fire and hit a nearby bench turning it into a tiger that chased after Calamitous.

Danny walked up behind Anti-Cosmo. "What's up, AC."

Anti-Cosmo turned and glared at Anti-Cosmo. "You again?!"

"That's right. Guess whose back and feeling better than ever."

"What?!" Anti-Cosmo asked in shock. "But that's impossible! You mean to say that you are actually cured of Fairy Influenza?"

"Right again." Danny smirked. "And I'm not the only one who has the cure."

* * *

Back in the real world, Cosmo and Wanda poof Jimmy, Tak, SpongeBob, Dani, and Sam onto a tall building with SpongeBob still full of water.

Tak looked down below and said, "I think I see all the kids down there."

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Dani asked the Nicktoons.

"Yeah," Sam also asked. "It sounds…kinda weird."

"Well, Danny was the one who actually planned it out." Jimmy mentioned. "And if he's sure of it, then I trust his word completely."

"Then in that case, make it rain, SpongeBob." Tak said.

SpongeBob nodded, and then started squirting the water out of his mouth from on top of the building.

As the magic water rained on the infected children below, they got a magic glow like Danny did, and their Fairy Influenza went away.

"I don't believe it!" Chester said as he smiled. "It's a miracle rain!"

Then SpongeBob started spinning like a garden hose as he continued spewing water. Remy was also down below being rained on and cured. Remy just frowned as he said, "Well, Danny Phantom and the rest of those idiots actually did it."

Jimmy, Tak, Sam, Dani, and the fairies smiled as they watched. "This really is the cure." Jimmy said as he smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Danny was thrown back into a wall along with Timmy, who was thrown back into Danny. They opened their eyes and saw the Syndicate standing in front of them smirking along with Anti-Cosmo and HP, who were behind the machine.

"Well, Nickboobs, it looks like this is the end for you!" Anti-Cosmo said.

He pulled a lever on the machine, and, Danny and Timmy gasped as the ray started sparking with the power of Fairy Influenza and was about to fire at them. The villains were laughing evilly until the ray was suddenly splashed with water that made it glow and spark.

"What?!" Anti-Cosmo asked in shock along with the Syndicate and HP.

Up on the ledge of a building were Jimmy, Tak, SpongeBob, Sam, and Dani. SpongeBob wiped the water off his mouth, and Jimmy said, "Well, guys, it would seem that the plague of your infectious disease is now over."

Then the glow around the cannon stopped and the whole machine just literally fell to pieces. "NO!" Anti-Cosmo cried out in defeat.

Jimmy then aimed a large cannon at them, and he fired a beam that hit Anti-Cosmo, HP, and then the Syndicate that trapped them all in one large net.

Poof smiled and floated happily above the trapped villains. "Poof, poof!"

Danny smiled with his arms crossed. "Couldn't have said better myself."

* * *

Later on, it was a beautiful day now that the Fairy Influenza was gone and the Syndicate was in jail and Anti-Cosmo and HP were locked in the Fairy World prison. The Nicktoons were now hanging out in Timmy's backyard.

"It's great to be able to just relax again." Danny said as he stretched out his arms, and then put his arm around Sam as she smiled. "And to not be contagious."

"Yeah…" Timmy muttered as he sniffled. "Great for you!"

"Relax, Timmy." Jimmy said. "We were just about to cure you next."

Then Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands, and a large kiddy pool appeared. Then Wanda stuck her wand in the water making it glow magically. The Nicktoons all approached the pool and just stared.

"Are you sure about this?" Timmy asked.

"Absolutely." Danny answered. "Just step right in, and you'll be fixed just like that."

Timmy still didn't look sure. "I don't know…"

Jimmy just rolled his eyes and pushed Timmy into the pool as he yelped.

Timmy spit the water out of his mouth and snapped, "Hey!" but then there was a glow around him and when it went away Timmy's runny nose, bloodshot eyes, and dark circles disappeared. "Hey, I'm cured!" Timmy smiled.

"See?" Jimmy said. "I told you it would work."

"Speaking of which…" Timmy said until he splashed water at Jimmy, but it ended up hitting Danny instead.

"Hey!" Danny snapped. "You got me wet!"

"Whoops." Timmy said as he chuckled nervously.

"You are so gonna pay for that."

"You tell him, Danny." Tak said from behind until he pushed Danny into the pool. "Teach him a lesson!"

Danny sat on his knees in the pool, dripping wet as he frowned in annoyance as Timmy laughed and pointed at him.

Tak began to laugh until SpongeBob pushed him in. "Pool Party!" SpongeBob called as he jumped into the pool.

The Timmy, Danny, SpongeBob, and Tak shouted as they splash and dunk each other in the pool.

Jimmy snickered as he watched. "You're all gonna get real colds if you keep splashing around like that." But then he screamed as he suddenly got pushed in.

Then from where Jimmy was standing, Danielle turned visible. "Well, you might as well join 'em then."

Jimmy stood up in the pool, dripping wet until he was splashed again. Then Jimmy growled in annoyance as he splashed the others back.

Sam smiled. "I guess it's great to have everything back to normal."

"Poof, poof!" Poof smiled, agreeing.

**The End**

_And that's the end, and they managed to cure Fairy Influenza and save the world. I hope you enjoyed it. Be sure to read other Nicktoons Unite Parodies and other stories on my profile. _


End file.
